


Replacing Old Locks

by Team_IronMan_Forever



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Insane Amounts of Stupidity, Post-Civil War, Steve Rogers bashing, Team Cap bashing, Team IronMan, not team Cap friendly, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_IronMan_Forever/pseuds/Team_IronMan_Forever
Summary: Steve knows that Tony's waiting for him, he knows it.They are the perfect match, it was made to be.***********************************************************Well, we'll see about that.
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 384





	Replacing Old Locks

Steve sat heavily, lowering his head into his hands. He was in Wakanda, surrounded by all his friends. Well, almost all his friends. He really missed Tony, the others had tried to cheer him up with smiles and drinks, after all, they were safe, they had won. But nothing they could do brought Steve out of his melancholy state. He missed the heat of Tony’s body, curled up along his side while he slept. The way his eyes would light up and his lips would stretch into an adorable gummy smile whenever Steve was around. The passionate kisses they would share under the moonlight.

So, in an attempt to feel a little better, Steve wrote a letter and sent a phone. A wistful smile plastered on his face. He could imagine the way Tony’s face would scrunch up in disgust at the old flip phone before letting out a fond, exasperated sigh.

God, how he missed Tony.

Steve started to send messages to Tony, making sure he knew that Steve still wanted to be together, even after all the mistakes Tony had made.

The texts ranged from a simple _I love you_ to a paragraph, telling Tony how much his presence was missed. He made sure to keep Tony updated about daily proceedings, knowing that that’s what Tony would want.

Steve found himself drawing in his sketchbook more often. A picture of Tony laughing, Steve looking on indulgently. Tony, curled up in Steve's lap, typing away on his StarkPad. Tony, cocooned in a blanket, surrounded by all the Avengers, watching a movie.

When Bucky decided to go into cryo, Steve vented about the unfairness of it to Tony, typing away.

Steve imagined that Tony missed him just as much, trying to do everything in his power to get the love of his life back. Steve worried for Tony, he truly did. Who was making sure that the genius was eating, sleeping? Heaven knows that Tony couldn’t take care of himself, even if the world depended on it.

Steve made sure to watch the news, he kept track of Tony that way. Every time he fought a villain, Steve bit his tongue, itching to be there and help.

If only Tony would bring them back! Steve started to get irritated,he never received a message back, it was worrying. His Tony would never keep Steve in the dark. Day after day with no response, Steve’s concern grew until he couldn’t sit still anymore.

So, he decided to act, gathering everybody together, Steve made a plan.

They would steal a Wakandan jet, fly straight to the compound and make sure Tony was alright. Clint and Wanda protested, saying that Tony didn’t deserve a second chance. Steve could see their reasoning, but knew that he couldn’t leave Tony behind. Call it sentiment.

The plan was put into action, Wanda’s eyes glowed scarlett, tendrils of magic snuck out of her body, taking out anybody who dared stand in Captain America’s way.

When T’Challa blocked Steve’s path, Black Panther Suit and all, Steve and Wanda both attacked, he was sent flying down a hallway, but Steve couldn’t waste precious time making sure he was ok. He had to get to the jet! He had to see Tony.

After a couple more turns, Natasha led the group into a hanger and got to work disabling the tracking devices. Wanda and Clint held off anybody who tried to enter.

After a minute or two, the jet was ready for take off, everybody filed in and Clint took control of the jet.

Steve smiled, lost in elation, he was finally going to see Tony. He would finally be complete.

After an hour of pacing restlessly, Clint said that the Compound was within his sights.

Everybody rushed to the windows, wanting to see their home after they had been gone for so long. Steve beamed, he could already see Tony’s overjoyed face, his gummy smile. He could smell the billionaire's signature scent, an oil and coffee blend, tinged with cinnamon.

The jet landed smoothly, the air was tinged with electricity that made Steve bounce on the balls of his feet like a little boy.

He was going to see Tony, they were going to reconcile, and Steve would finally be able to snuggle with the talkative philanthropist once more.

With that thought in mind, Steve almost sprinted down the stairs, only to be held back by the thought of his Captain image that he didn’t want tarnished. Being a superhero was a lot of responsibility and sometimes, Steve just wished that he could retire and live a calm life with Tony, spending all day, every day, together.

Speak of the devil, Tony walked out of the compound, dressed in an oversized sweater and jeans. Steve sucked in every detail, the way Tony’s hair was ruffled, sticking up in every direction, the way he put pressure on one foot then the other in a sort of nervous tick, and the way his tongue darted over his chapped lips.

Steve felt his neck heat up, all he wanted right now was to jump in bed with Tony and not come out for quite some time.

Too busy watching Tony, Steve didn’t notice another man approaching. So, when said man spoke, Steve jumped.

“So this is Rogers?” the stranger asked, “Looks better on TV.”

Steve didn’t like this man already, he was obviously narcissistic and rude. He also dressed oddly, with a cloak and robes.

Tony let out a chuckle, and Steve’s eyes snapped back to him of their own accord, his gummy smile had made an appearance, but it wasn’t directed at Steve, it was for the new man.

It enraged Steve even further, walking up to the other man, he spat, “Who do you think you are?”

This new man looked down on him with disinterest. “Stephen Strange, former neurosurgeon, now Sorcerer Supreme.”

Steve recoiled in disgust, this man was so egotistical that he named himself the Sorcerer Supreme. It was obviously overkill, if anybody was a powerful magic user, it would have to be Wanda.

This man was clearly a bully, so Steve allowed a bit of his super-strength to kick in and pushed him. The man stumbled, but oddly, he seemed to straighten, as if something was holding him up.

Steve felt hands on his arm, pushing him away from the man in front of him.

Tony's voice rang out, worried, “Stephen, are you alright?”

“I’m fine Tony.” the man murmured, walking around Steve as if he wasn’t there and standing next to Steve’s Tony.

Steve, ignoring Stephen, smiled shakily at Tony, “You didn’t respond to my texts.”

Tony’s face twists up in confusion before his eyes widened in realization. “The flip phone? Oh, I threw that way.”

Steve felt his face pale, his voice came out a little hoarse, “Why would you do that?”

Tony looked at him like he was insane. “Well, for one, I was trying to get over you which I have done.” He sent a meaningful look at Stephen.

Steve felt his heart fragment, how could Tony replace him?

“You can’t Tony, I’m your match, your soulmate, nothing can compare to what we have.” Steve announced.

Tony sighed, “I’ve found a man who makes me happier than you ever have Steve, please leave, we are over.”

_No, no, no._ This man Stephen, he must have done something.

Steve charged, well, he tried, but a portal opened up beneath his feet and he toppled through.

The last thing he saw was Tony and Stephen, wrapped in eachothers arms, kissing as if their lives depended on it.

Steve felt his heart shatter.

_This could not be happening._


End file.
